Off the Path of Shadows
by ThePriestSpy
Summary: A small collection of stories to accompany my main piece, The Path of Shadows.


This is probably the worst quality piece I've published yet, but I just wanted to get it out. After all, it features one of my favorite new characters to play (you know the one), and it has some of that other character I've written about a little.  
Hope you'll enjoy this mess.

* * *

The boy's windpipe was smashed with a sickening 'crunch' as the reinforced staff was swung against his throat. As he tumbled to the ground, another crushing blow to his head ended his life abruptly.

"And there we have it, ladies and gentlemen!" The Boss exclaimed from his elevated perch. "Another decisive victory for Pai, the Iron Monk!"

The masses of spectators filling the fighting pit shouted and cheered in a frenzy at the man left standing in the center of the arena. But Pai had long learned to drown out the depraved howling of the masses.

Instead, his attention rested solely on body of the fallen warrior that was quickly being loaded onto a cart by the pit crew. A few moments ago, that body had been a young, energetic Ionian, eager to prove his worth to hundreds of spectators for a handful of coins.

His dreams had been swiftly shattered along with his skull.

Pai clutched his hands together, lowering his head as he offered his third victim today a silent prayer. Such was all the grace the fallen Ionian would receive in this place. Only once he was done did he allow himself to take in the scenery.

The crowd had begun chanting his name. To them, he was a celebrity, his swift, skillful kills and seemingly inhuman endurance allowing him to quickly rise to stardom in the pit, but he felt no sense of achievement.

Most of the people that Pai faced were either pompous hacks, who used flashy moves and big shows to overwhelm lesser warriors, or young amateurs, who spent more time dreaming of making it big than training for combat. But regardless of what distant hole they crawled out of, they were no match for years of Ionian martial training. There was no honor in such slaughter, but each death kept his pockets filled with gold, so he indulged the crowd's lust for blood.

He had never intended to end up in the fighting pits. Once, he had been a member of a prestigious order… before he had heeded the calls and joined the resistance against the Noxian invaders. Upon his return, he'd been cast out along with those who had followed him. They had found other occupations, but whatever he tried, combat was the only thing Pai found success and fulfillment in.

Then he had come upon the Boss' fighting pit. Earn big money for dominating with his combat arts, and keep his skills sharp in the process? He was sold.

But Pai knew that this wasn't his true calling. No, his heart was with a different purpose.

"And now, for our next contender, who travelled here all the way from the _ever-beloved _Empire of Noxus!" His musings were interrupted by the Boss, who introduced Pai's next opponent, making no secret of his dislike for the man. "Kohlbon, the Scourge of the Steppe!"

_Ah yes. There it was._ _A Noxian._

"_This will be fun."_

* * *

It had been a long, arduous journey, but finally, Pai and his two remaining brothers had managed to return home, the monastery cast in shadow before the morning sun. The sashes of their fallen comrades on their backs, they passed through the familiar ornate gates.

Yet, when they arrived in the great courtyard, only consternated faces met them as the leaders of their Order came to meet them.

"Why have you returned?" the Grandmaster intoned gravely, and the young men addressed raised their heads.

"We bring news of victory, Grandmaster." Pai replied. "The Noxians have retreated. Now, we can return to how things were before."

But the elder monks face remained hard. "That is impossible. You directly disobeyed our commands; despite our warnings. You knew what would await you."

"We couldn't sit idle while Ionia was in danger!" one of Pai's comrades exclaimed.

"It was not you to call to arms. You have broken rank, shattered our blessed order, but in face of the events, we will be lenient: atone for your disobedience, renounce your lust for battle, and you shall be reintroduced into our ranks. Else, your places among the order are forfeit."

Carefully laying the sashes of his comrades on the ground, the three monks turned to one another, silently exchanging looks. Then, Pai announced their verdict. "We will not beg forgiveness for doing what is right."

The Grandmaster shook his head. "Your father gave everything for the order, Pai. What would he say if he saw you throw it all away?"

Pai narrowed his eyes. "If my father supported a foolish, impotent order such as this one, then I care little for his words! I renounce my names, for I will walk my own path!"

Stunned silence fell as Pai and his fellow rogues turned their backs on the order, leaving without another word or a single look back.

* * *

Pai was counting his earnings from the day when a hooded figure approached him.

"I saw your fights today. Very impressive, I must say."

The monk snorted. "Cut the bullshit, and say what you want. I have no nerves for long talks."

The hooded figure laughed. "I can respect that. Very well, let me be straightforward: you are wasting your skills in this place."

"I told you already, I'm not interested in joining the Navori Brotherhood. Now, scram." Pai spoke, letting the disdain bleed heavily from his words.

"Oh, I am not from that group of thugs. I serve an order. Just like you once did, _Pai Tetsu Yuen."_

Immediately, the monk seized up, fixing an iron glare on the hooded man. _"How do you know that name?" _he hissed.

"I know a lot of things about you, Pai. Most importantly, I know that this place isn't where you intend to spend your life."

"What makes you think that?"

The stranger looked bemused. "Don't play the fool. Deep down, you still want to fight for Ionia. That is why you cast aside your order when they wanted to hold you back from fighting Noxus. But when the resistance tore itself apart because of those too foolish to see the truth, you came to this place instead. I implore you, don't waste your potential here. Join our order, and continue the fight with us."

Pai blinked, once, twice. Then, he chuckled. "Well, you are right. I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested."

* * *

When Pai approached the Boss with his request, he received a look of consternation.

"You want to leave… this isn't a thing about your pay, is it? You want more money, Pai?" the vastaya asked gruffly.

"No, Boss. Your pay was more than generous. I have simply found something else that I have taken a keen interest in." At the doubtful expression on the elder brawler's face, Pai reassured. "I assure you, it's nothing personal."

The Boss contemplated for a few moments, before laying a hand on the rogue monk's shoulder.

"Well, I'll be honest with you, Pai. You are one of my best fighters, and I hate to see you and your earnings go, but you've always been honest and upright with me, so I won't stand in your way."

The monk bowed to the vastaya.

"May out paths cross again."

* * *

There were seven other people in the small courtyard with him, a proper ragtag group of young men and women. All of them had passed their trials, and now, with fresh Yanléi tattoos engraved in their flesh, they were awaiting their new master.

Of course, as expected from a group as young as them, the others were all busy talking amongst themselves.

An older girl and a younger boy were busy whispering amongst themselves, and from their similar looks, Pai inferred they were brother and sister. At the other end of the disorganized line, a larger man with a distinct Bahrl accent argued loudly about their master with his female companion, and the monk's attention was immediately drawn to the large, double-bladed Noxian axe that was strapped to his back. The girl, who responded with a lighter Bahrl accent, held a farmers sickle loosely in her hands.

A nudge in his side drew his attention to the diminutive girl beside him, and he turned to meet her gaze. She was surprisingly dainty, probably of higher birth, but the fire in her eyes told Pai that anyone who questioned her presence would most likely lose multiple limbs to the naginata at her side.

"So, have you met our mysterious master yet?" she asked him with a surprisingly rough voice. He shook his head.

"Me neither." She admitted. "All I was told was that he's pretty important, and one of the best assassins in the Order."

"Well, then we're certainly in good hands." He responded, and she gave a light chuckle.

"Pai." He introduced himself.

"Kano Ziu-Mian." She returned. The family name roused some recognition in Pai, but he had no chance to pursue the train of thought, for a man had appeared at the top of the courtyard stairs. All eyes were on him as he descended.

Long, black hair, tied in a braid, with a blue streak at the front. A strange, red limb with gray carapace. And to top it all off, a giant scythe tied to his back.


End file.
